1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control system for controlling supply of heat energy, more particularly to a method and a control system for controlling supply of heat energy from a furnace to multiple dryers, and capable of monitoring and controlling drying process of the dryers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a raw material may be burned to generate usable heat energy even if the raw material such as hull and shell waste of agricultural crops is inedible. Heat exchange furnaces disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,422,429 and 7,393,206 may generate usable heat energy by means of burning the raw material, so as to achieve effects of resource recycling and energy reuse.
Heat energy generated by the aforementioned heat exchange furnaces is mostly applied to a dryer for drying materials such as grains, flowers and fruits. However, conventionally, the effect of drying materials is achieved through supplying heat energy generated from a single furnace to a single dryer. This not only wastes burnable resources, but arises in higher equipment costs, such that a need for economic efficiency may not be satisfied.
It has been proposed heretofore to supply heat energy from one furnace to multiple dryers in industry. However, since heat energy required by the multiple dryers is generated from the same furnace, a drying condition in each of the dryers is set identically as a result of a limitation in pipe connections. Therefore, it is not easy to use, and a demand for setting different drying conditions in corresponding dryers may not be satisfied.